A Sad Sort of Happiness
by Ferngully
Summary: AU! This RK fic takes place in high school, but be warned! This is not like most high school fics that you might have seen! There's a special twist to it! Read to find out what it is (because I hate giving things away)! As for the story, it's part comedy
1. Nice morning, isn't it, Mr Himura?

Okay, this is an AU fic. Meaning that it takes in an entirely different universe! And this universe just happens to take place in high school! Anyway, skimming through some RK high school AU fics, I found myself wanting to write my own, but in my own special way! Therefore, there's a little surprise twist to this story that you won't discover until the end of the first chapter. I don't think this surprise "twist," as I'll call it, has ever been done before, but if it has, I didn't know! Sorry! Anyway, at the end of the chapter I'll explain why I chose the roles I did for each of the characters and such (well, the ones that appeared in this chapter-I mustn't give anything away, now can I?) so don't scroll down to the end if you want to be surprised! First finish reading the chapter! Then read! Also, I'm in the process of writing a bunch of other things (including another RK fic which will actually be very trippy, as to this story which is half comedy, half tragedy I guess) and therefore I don't know how often I'll update. Furthermore, this story isn't written beautifully or anything with extraordinary detail and enhanced vocabulary; it's written rather simplistically and things happen rather quickly, but I suppose that has to do with the whole high school atmosphere thing...and that I'm working on other things (original works, in particular) that are more important to me (no offense) than a fanfic. I just simply had the idea and wanted to get it down, that's all, and thus the story is still written correctly, but is more dialogued based and isn't so embellished. However, the other RK fic I'm writing actually is very well-written, layered with detail and such, mostly so I can create the atmosphere of the story, which is far more disturbing than this one (I will get around to posting that one eventually, if I ever get around to finishing the first chapter, that is...). Anyway, with all that said, have fun reading this fic! It's a mix of the ups and the downs of high school, although the first few chapters are more on the comedic side. Also, I will note now that the school is in neither Japan or America, although it has customs of both. It's just in a made-up place in a made-up world that basically reflects both present day cultures. However, more importantly, the school is located in a "bad neighborhood," so to speak, or, in otherwords, a slum-however, the characters are NOT going to be in bike gangs or cursing all the time or anything like that! Well, I'll explain more about it at the end of the chapter. Just enjoy reading and look out for the surprise twist that (hopefully) separates this story from most of the other RK fics that take place in high school!   
  
Kenshin Himura awoke that morning with a yawn and a big grin. Sitting up in bed, he looked out the window of his apartment bedroom. What a beautiful morning for the first day back, he thought, still smiling as he got to his feet and walked toward the window, first looking up at the sky and then down at the busy streets below.  
  
"Yes, it really is a beautiful day," he concluded aloud before turning around. But the peaceful expression on Kenshin's face soon faded into one of panic as his eyes set on the clock. He cried out, "I'm going to be late!"  
  
Still trying to put on his jacket while holding his briefcase and opening the door, Kenshin stepped outside from his apartment building and onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Good morning, Kenshin," a cheery voice called out to him. "Late for the first day back to school, I see."  
  
Kenshin, finally managing to get his jacket on, turned his head and smiled, saying, "Oh, good morning, Miss Tae. I suppose I am running a bit late…"  
  
Tae smiled and said, "I wouldn't worry, Kenshin; I'm sure you'll make it to school on time."  
  
"I hope you're right, Miss Tae, that I do," he said opening his car door and shoving his briefcase in. Then, getting in himself, he said, "well, goodbye, Miss Tae. Maybe I'll stop by the Akebeko tonight and say hello."  
  
"All right, then," she said. "Goodbye, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin then quickly started the car and was off.  
  
  
  
Kenshin impatiently tapped his finger on the steering wheel, staring up at the red light. "Come on, come on, come on…" he muttered and then leaned back, glancing at his watch. He winced at the time. "I still can make it, though," he tried to assure himself. "Otherwise, Saitou-" Noticing the light had turned green, he cut himself off and hastily stepped on the gas.  
  
Kenshin stepped into the school, slightly disheveled and looking at his watch. Then, with a sigh of relief, he said, "I'm going to make it." He then began briskly walking down the hall that bustled with students and teachers alike, all excited about the new school year. However, after he had walked only a few feet, a very familiar voice called out to him:  
  
"Hey! Wait!" He frowned in dismay, looking down at his watch, but turned around anyway, with a smile on his face, to see a bright Kaoru running up to him in her school-girl uniform. "Hi!" she greeted him.  
  
"Oh, hello, Miss Kaoru," he greeted her, "How was your vacation?"  
  
"Good," she answered, "except I missed you." Kenshin felt himself blush, but tried to smile anyway. "How was yours?" she then asked.  
  
"Oh, good, good…" he said, turning to leave, but Kaoru grabbed his arm, still grinning.  
  
"Guess what?" she asked a bit flirtatiously.  
  
"What, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"I'm in one of your classes this year!"  
  
"You are?" She nodded. "Which one?"  
  
"Your advanced literary class."  
  
"Really?" he asked. "But that class is only for-"  
  
"Seniors?" she answered for him with a smile. "I know, but I talked to Mr. Saitou about it and I finally convinced him to let me take it! So I'll be the only junior in the class."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I just hope it isn't too hard."  
  
Kenshin gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry; you're a very bright girl, that you are, Miss Kaoru. I'm sure you'll do just fine."  
  
"Really?" she asked eagerly. "You think so?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh, thanks!" she said, face blushing. "I'll see you later, all right, then?"  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru; goodbye." She gave him a giggle and a wave before disappearing down the hall into a crowd of students. Kenshin sighed then, saying to himself, "Well, she is a very sweet girl," before glancing down at his watch. He let out a gasp as he saw the time. "Oh, no…" he said in dismay and then proceeded to running.  
  
However, as he turned the corner, he ran into someone, slamming into them and falling on his backside. He winced in pain as some of the students began to giggle He then opened his eyes and looked up to see Makoto Shishio looming over him with a stern look.  
  
"Oh, hello, Mr. Shishio," he said nervously, taking his briefcase and rising to his feet.  
  
"Himura," Shishio replied coldly.  
  
"How…uh…was your vacation?"  
  
"Fine enough."  
  
"Oh, well…that's good," Kenshin answered awkwardly. "I'll see you later then, Mr. Shishio."  
  
"Hmm," was all Shishio said before pushing by Kenshin, nearly knocking him over again. Kenshin frowned a bit and let out another sigh.  
  
"That guy always gives me the creeps," he said to himself with a shudder before looking at his watch once more and panicking. "No!" he cried and then started running again.  
  
He was at the final stretch when he heard someone order, "Himura! Get in here!" Kenshin halted with a groan.  
  
"Principal Hiko…" he muttered to himself before walking into Seijuro Hiko's office. "Yes, Principal Hiko, sir?" he asked as politely as he could.  
  
"You're late," Seijuro stated flatly and taking a drink.   
  
Kenshin frowned. "Only by five minutes," he insisted. "But I'll be even later if you keep me here."  
  
"What an idiot pupil I have; can't even be on time for the first day back."  
  
Kenshin face filled with some annoyance. "Principal Hiko, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call me your "idiot pupil" all the time, that I would. After all, I'm not even-" Kenshin then stopped mid-sentence, noticing Seijuro drinking, and questioned irritably, "Principal Hiko, is that sake you're drinking?"  
  
Seijuro quickly shoved the bottle into his desk draw and said, "You may leave now." Kenshin smirked a bit before exiting the principal's office, although he could clearly hear Seijuro mutter, "idiot pupil," again. And, with a sigh, Kenshin made his way to the main office.  
  
Upon reaching the office, Kenshin cautiously peered in. "No Saitou…" he observed and then entered the office. Heading toward the main desk and picking up a pen, he said to himself, "Now all I have to do is just sign in and Saitou won't even-"  
  
"Kenshin Himura," a cold voice came from behind and Kenshin nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping the pen to the floor just as he was about to sign his name. "You're late again and on the first day back, too. Pathetic."  
  
Kenshin turned around with a nervous smile and said, "Oh, hello, Vice Principal Saitou! How are you? I'm sorry that I'm late, but-"  
  
"I'm supposed to be reprimanding the students for being tardy, NOT the teachers," Saitou snapped and Kenshin frowned in his own self-pity.  
  
"Well, classes haven't really started yet, so I thought-"  
  
"Teachers were suppose to have arrived fifteen minutes ago."   
  
"I know…" Kenshin answered glumly, bowing his head in shame.  
  
"The students nowadays don't have any sense of discipline and its because of teachers like you that this problem has emerged. You're too soft on the students and you don't have any concept of discipline yourself. Simply put, you're a poor example to the students and even a worse example of a teacher."  
  
"Oh…" Kenshin said, voice trailing off as he grimaced. "But don't you think that maybe you're a bit hard on them, Saitou? A lot of the students come from broken homes and-"  
  
"Yes, this school is located in a bad neighborhood," Saitou interrupted, "and that's why it is necessary that we have discipline. Or did you come here to be the students' mother instead of their teacher?"  
  
"Actually, I came here for the sake of the students, that I did," Kenshin answered with a sincere smile. "I remember how tough it was growing up here and-"  
  
"Yes, fourteen years ago, when that idiot Hiko became principal," Saitou commented bitterly. "You're lucky I wasn't here then otherwise you probably wouldn't have even graduated."  
  
"I'm sure you don't mean that, Saitou," Kenshin insisted, but Saitou just glared. He then began, suddenly becoming nostalgic, "you know, it's been ten years since I've graduated from here. It seems such a long time, that it does."  
  
"Yes, well, as much as I'd love to hear you reminisce," Saitou sneered sarcastically, "I'm more concerned with our current dilemma."  
  
"Current dilemma?" Kenshin inquired in confusion.  
  
"Don't you realize how many punks and idiots swarm these high school halls? Too many. There's only one way to eradicate such a problem-kill evil swiftly." He then smirked and added, "Well, in a matter of speaking, of course."  
  
"Don't you think that may be a bit harsh, Saitou?" Kenshin questioned with a frown.  
  
"The only way we can instill discipline in this school and ensure its stability is to swiftly punish those who fail to follow the rules."  
  
Kenshin just shook his head and said rather innocently, "I don't understand why you talk about discipline so much, that I don't. After all, you're the one always smoking in the halls all the time."  
  
Saitou gave Kenshin a stern glare before scoffing and heading toward the exit. "Just don't be late again, Himura," he said and then left.  
  
"Good morning, class," Kenshin said as he entered the classroom, his students already seated.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Himura," the class said back.   
  
Kenshin smiled amiably and took his seat at his desk. Then, taking out a list, names, he began taking attendance. "Abukara?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Ashida?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Chishu?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Ebisawa?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Fujita."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Hiraga?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Hoshino?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Itami?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Kamiya?"  
  
"Here!" the eager voice of Kaoru cried, raising her hand high and vigorously, grinning from ear to ear at Kenshin.   
  
Kenshin smiled in response to her energy, although he felt a bit embarrassed. Then, he continued with attendance. "Kira?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Kuramoto?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Matsuda?"  
"Here."  
  
"Minami?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Motoyoshi?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Nakamura?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Okabe?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Ono?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Sa-" Kenshin stopped, however, rereading the name to make sure he had gotten it right. Realizing he was right, he question in disbelief, "Sagara?!" He looked up to see Sanosuke Sagara sitting in the back right corner, scowl on his face. "Sano! What are you doing here?! I thought you already graduated last term!"  
  
"Yeah, tell that to that dumb ass, Saitou," Sanosuke grumbled bitterly and Kenshin frowned.  
  
"Well…uh…" he stammered and looked back down at the list. "Seta?"  
  
"Here, Mr. Himura, sir," the voice of Soujiro Seta said cheerfully and Soujiro gave Kenshin a warm smile. "Nice morning, isn't it, Mr. Himura?"  
  
"Oh, yes, it is," Kenshin said with an awkward sort of smile, not having expected to be asked any questions just yet. Then he continued with the roll call. "Teshima?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Tsunoda?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Yanagi?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Yoshida?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Yuhara?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Well, that's everyone," Kenshin said with a smile and rose from his seat. "Now, then-" Kenshin stopped, noticing one of the students raising his hands. "Oh, um…" He glanced at the list on his desk. "Yes, Mr. Minami?"  
  
"Is it true that Mr. Saitou yelled at you for being late this morning?" he asked. "Because that's what Aki said."  
  
"Hikaru!" the girl whispered in embarrassment.   
  
Kenshin smiled and laughed awkwardly. "Um…well…that's not really important, is it?" he let out another embarrassed laugh, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway-"  
"That Mr. Saitou is such a jerk!" Kaoru exclaimed in outrage. "Yelling at Mr. Himura like that!" The students seemed to be in agreement about their vice principal and Kenshin frowned in some guily.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't really…" he tried to reason with the class, but his voice seemed to get drowned out by the students' sudden uproar. "Please, class, calm down…" he said, frowning in dismay and the slumped into his chair. And Kenshin knew then that it was going to be a long day.  
  
And an even longer school year.  
  
Surprise! Actually, the surprise came a long time ago, but whatever. Yes, I made Kenshin a teacher. Why? Because I thought I should keep everyone's age intact and everyone always seems to make him a student. He's better suited for a teacher anyway, in my personal opinion. Also, I made him a teacher of literature because Kenshin's the good guy and literature happens to me my subject (or, well, English, in my case). Therefore, I equate literature with good and Kenshin is good.  
  
What else? There in a slum because, well, if you didn't notice, most of the characters in RK do NOT have parents to live with. And it wouldn't seem right to have so many orphans (Sano, Kaoru, later on Misao and Yahiko) in one neighborhood unless it was a bit...well...slummy. Also, there's the whole Soujiro and domestic abuse thing, so...  
  
Another question: Why did I make Saitou the vice principal and Seijuro the principal? Well, it reminded me of way back when when I was in junior high and my principal did nothing and my vice principal did everything. Of course, my principal wasn't drinking sake on school grounds and my vice principal was a lot nicer, but still. Also, with Saitou as the vice principal, it allows the school not to be so run down or ridden with gangs and stuff-I could still keep Kaoru nice and happy and such, and Sano a delinquent without REALLY making him that bad of a delinquent (think Yusuke from YYH).  
  
Kaoru's a bit obvious...she will, in all likelihood, not have a thing with Kenshin in this fic, although the story is still K/K...it's not like Kenshin's going to find some God-awful mary sue or anything, but it's not like Kenshin's going to sleep with his student, either, because...well...it just seems un-Kenshin-like. Um...I don't want to say too much more on it, for fear of giving things away, but I thought you'd like to know.  
  
Sanosuke was left back...this is NOT an insult to his intelligence, though! Sano happens to be one of my favorite characters, but its just that he was nineteen and I couldn't think of how else he'd be in the high school...besides, I think Saitou would do that anyway (don't worry; although Saitou seems a little bit nasty now, he's not going to be a complete jerk. He's just going to be...Saitou). Also, in the next chapter, its sort of supposed to parralel the series...   
  
Um...anything else? Oh, yeah! Soujiro! He's in it. Also, he's still suffering from domestic abuse (rather than Shishio "rescuing" him when he was eight) because it wouldn't really make sense, Shishio being a teacher and all...  
  
Okay, that's it for now! I just thought I'd like to tell you why I did the things I did so I did! LOL! 


	2. Now that's the spirit, Sano

New chapter! Yay! Uh...don't have much to say until the end...  
  
  
  
Kaoru stood in home economics, waiting for her cookies to be done. Tapping her foot impatiently as she stood by the oven, she looked over to Misao Makimachi, who was stirring batter in a bowl next to her and smiling pleasantly to herself as if in some sort of daydream.  
  
Curiously, Kaoru stepped toward her and asked quietly, "Hey, Misao; what are you smiling about?"  
  
"Huh?" Misao looked over at Kaoru and then, remembering the question, laughed sheepishly and replied, "Oh, I was just thinking about how happy I am to be in Mr. Shinomori's class for math this year."  
  
Kaoru grimaced. "But, Misao! Mr. Shinomori's got to be the most boring teacher ever!"  
  
"That's not so," Misao protested. "Most of the students just don't understand him, that's all."  
  
"And you do?"  
  
Misao's face turned slightly pink. "I didn't say that…" Then, she hastily said, "Anyway, he's not as bad as Mr. Shishio."  
  
Kaoru cringed. "No, he definitely isn't," she agreed. "Or Mr. Saitou, for that matter! I'm glad he's only the vice principal and not an actual teacher."  
  
"Yeah, me, too," Misao said. "He's always calling me weasel-girl."  
  
"And me racoon-girl."  
  
"Well, that's not as bad as what he used to call Sanosuke Sagara; rooster head," Misao reminded her and then snickered. "At least that rooster head's long gone from here now. I don't know how much longer him and Mr. Saitou could have taken with each other before they snapped." Kaoru now broke into hysterical laughter. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Haven't you heard?" she asked. "Saitou left him back a year."  
  
"No way!" Misao exclaimed and began laughing herself. "I can't believe that rooster head's still here!" She then inquired, "How did you find out?"  
  
"He was in Mr. Himura's class with me."  
  
"You're in Mr. Himura's class?" Kaoru nodded. "Mr. Himura's a good teacher; not as good as Mr. Shinomori, but…" Misao smiled dreamily and started stirring again. She then looked at Kaoru quizzically and asked, "You like Mr. Himura, don't you?"  
  
Kaoru blushed wildly. "Where'd you get a stupid idea like that from!" she exclaimed.  
  
Misao smiled brazenly. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Well…it's obvious you like Mr. Shinomori!" Kaoru retorted, crossing her arms in a huff.   
  
Misao looked a little embarrassed and set her eyes on her batter. Then she told Kaoru after a moment, "Yeah, I guess I do."  
  
"Hmm?" Kaoru looked to her once more with surprise. "Oh…" She then grinned, finding her own confidence, and said, "Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm making these cookies for Mr. Himura; I'm going to give them to him at lunch."  
  
"Really?"   
  
Kaoru nodded and exclaimed, "I can't wait to give them to him!"  
  
After a few minutes, Misao suddenly smelt something. She asked, "Hey, Kaoru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you smell something burning?"  
  
"Huh…?" She then looked to her oven, noticing black smoke coming from it. She let out a shrill cry. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed and bent down to the oven, quickly opening it. Smoke billowed out and Kaoru began coughing. "Misao…help me…"  
  
But Misao had hastily begun stirring again, whistling some made-up tune and looking at the ceiling, pretending that she did not notice the disaster that was going on right next to her as to not get in trouble.  
  
"Kamiya!" a voice exclaimed in anger, and Kaoru stood up, still coughing and trying to blow the smoke away with a wave of her hand. She groaned to see her teacher marching toward her, scowl on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Gemmei," Kaoru tried to apology, although her voice was still weak from the smoke. "But I…"  
  
"You burnt your food AGAIN, Kamiya," the teacher stated irately. "This is the third time you're taking home economics and already you're failing again!"  
  
"But I really was trying!" Kaoru insisted.  
  
"I don't want your excuses! Now clean this up!" the teacher scolded before marching off, mumbling to herself, "Every time…" and trailing off into what Kaoru assumed to be inaudible profanities.   
  
Kaoru groaned, looking at the mess she had made in the oven and listening to the other students snickering at her expense. "Oh…" She then gave Misao a cold stare. "You know, you could have helped out a little!" Kaoru snapped in a harsh whisper.  
  
Misao frowned and whispered, "Sorry."   
  
Kaoru sighed. "No…it's all right…" Then, she bent down to the oven again and with a frown she thought, I guess I won't be giving Mr. Himura any cookies today."  
  
Kenshin frowned as he stepped into the gym to see Makoto Shishio pacing back and forth across the gym floor as his students were on the floor doing push-ups for what seemed to be a grueling amount of time.  
  
"If you're strong, you live. If you're weak, you die," Shishio declared in a booming voice.  
  
And the students repeated indifferently: "If you're strong, you live. If you're weak, you die."  
  
Kenshin, looking horrified and very much so, bravely walked toward Shishio. "Um, Mr. Shishio?"  
  
Shishio sharply spun about. "Yes, Mr. Himura?"  
  
"Um…I'd just like to speak to one of my students-Sanosuke Sagara. If that's all right with you, that is."  
  
Shishio glared at him for a moment and then, unexpectedly, blew his whistle. Kenshin cringed at the loud shrieking sound, but the students sighed in relief, stopping their push-ups and falling to the floor. "Sagara."   
  
Sanosuke rose to his feet and asked, "Yeah?"  
  
"You're literature teacher wants to talk to you."  
  
"Oh," Sanosuke replied, noticing Kenshin.   
  
As the two made their way to the hall, Shishio blew his whistle. "Fifty more push-ups!"  
  
The entire class groaned in self-pity and Shishio grinned, pleased with himself for inflicting such torture upon them. Except, with the corner of his eye, his suddenly noticed an exception-Soujiro Seta, smiling happily through the grueling workout. Shishio watched him with intrigue and then stated again to the class, "If you're strong, you live. If you're weak, you die."  
  
And as the class repeated it back with little enthusiasm and much annoyance, Shishio's eyes remained locked on Soujiro, who unlike the others, said it as if it were a question he was sincerely wondering about or a thought slowly coming to realization in his head.  
  
"If you're strong…you live… If you're weak…you die…"  
  
And all the while he kept on smiling.  
  
"Does…uh…Mr. Shishio always run class like that, Sano?" Kenshin asked, still rather shocked and horrified as he and Sanosuke stepped into the hall.  
  
Sanosuke shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so…but what did you want to talk to me about, Mr. Himura?"  
  
"Well," Kenshin began, "I suppose I'm just a bit curious about what you're doing back here, that I am. After all, you ought to have graduated."  
  
Sanosuke grumbled a bit and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, well, tell that to Saitou," he he answered, bitterly repeating what he had said earlier that morning.  
  
"I'm sure Vice Principal Saitou had his reasons…" Kenshin tried to reason. "Did he tell you why he held you back a year?"  
  
"Something about attendance issues…" Sanosuke mumbled and Kenshin frowned.  
  
"Well, you did skip class a lot in the earlier half of the year last year, that you did," he noted.  
  
"Yeah, but that was only for the beginning!" Sanosuke argued, growing frustrated. "I mean, things were tough last year, I guess…and I did really well the second half of the school year. Doesn't that account for anything?"  
  
"It does, Sano, and I know you were having some troubles for awhile," Kenshin started sympathetically, "And I am proud that you made a turn around and started focusing on your schoolwork last year. But you still have to be accountable for your actions and the rules, that you do, Sano, and Vice Principal Saitou is right for holding you back if you didn't fulfill the necessary attendance requirements." Sanosuke didn't seemed to pleased with this answer as he glared away from Kenshin with an annoyed scowl. Kenshin sighed, feeling sorry for Sanosuke, and then asked, "Can you answer another question for me, Sano?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Sanosuke muttered in reply.  
  
"How come you're taking such hard classes? You're taking my advanced literary class, and I went to the main office to look over the other courses you're taking…"  
  
"You can ask Saitou that one, too," Sanosuke retorted angrily, although his anger wasn't directed toward Kenshin. "He's the one who made up my schedule."  
  
"Oh," Kenshin replied with a frown.   
  
"I think he's trying to get me to fail out," Sanosuke explained.  
  
"Maybe he's just trying to challenge you…" Kenshin reasoned, although he didn't sound all that convinced himself.  
  
"Yeah, right," Sanosuke said, still scowling, "you know he's trying to fail me out, Mr. Himura. Or keep me here for another year just so he can torture me, that damn wolf."  
  
Kenshin frowned. "Sano, I really don't think you should be so pessimistic…"   
  
"But I'll show him!" Sanosuke declared with a determined glint in his eyes, barely paying attention to Kenshin anymore. "I'm going to ace all my classes! You'll see! And I'm going to have a perfect attendance record, too! And then I'm just going to grin when I see the look on Saitou's face when he has no choice but to hand over my diploma!" He grinned wildly at the thought and Kenshin gave him a smile.  
  
"Now that's the spirit, Sano," he said, "although I'd rather have had your goals be based on self-fulfillment rather than spite…"  
  
"I'm going to do it, Mr. Himura!" Sanosuke then stated resolutely as he turned to his teacher. "Just wait and see! I can't wait to see the look on Saitou's face…"  
  
"I'm sure you will, Sano, that I am," Kenshin replied. "Now you better get back to gym class, Sano. I don't think Mr. Shishio would appreciate me keeping you out here for too long, that I don't…"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it's back off into hell," Sanosuke agreed turning back toward the gym. Then, he added mockingly, repeating the words of his gym teacher, "If you're strong, you live! If you're weak, you die!" before swinging the doors open and disappearing out of sight. And Kenshin frowned, slightly perplexed and very worried, before heading on his own way.   
  
  
  
Okay, let's start with Shishio; why did I make him a gym teacher? Because Shishio is evil and I equate gym with evil the two seem like a perfect match! No offense to those gym-lovers, of course. Besides, I think some of it's funny in a sick sadistic sort of way...hehe...  
  
If you didn't notice the whole parralel thing that I was talking about before at the end of the first chapter is here. If you didn't catch it, I'll explain it to you. You know how Sano wanted to become stronger to prove Saitou wrong? Well, now Sano wants to ace all his classes in order to prove his classes! Make sense? I hope so?  
  
Kaoru's still bad at cooking...hehe...and as for Misao, yes, she has a thing for Aoshi. However, unlike Kenshin and Kaoru, I think they might actually have an affair to differentiate things. Aoshi just seems more likely to have an affair with a student than the moraled Kenshin...in my humble opinion, anyway.  
  
Aoshi is a math teacher. Why? Because I find math boring. Not that I find Aoshi boring, because I don't! But it's the only subject where you don't really have class discussions or anything and Aoshi isn't really the class discussion type...I couldn't think what other subject would work with him  
  
Anything else? I don't think so...don't worry, others will soon come! Particularly Megumi, Yahiko, and Yumi...oh, and Katsu! There will be others, too, though-mostly everyone up to the Kyoto arc that's important, or at least I'm going to try to put them in! I know I want to put Kamatari in as a crossdresser because it'll work well in a slum-like city. So will Yumi as a prostitute.  
  
Oh, yeah; I'm actually planning a third RK fic, although its really a crossover with Cowboy Bebop and focuses on Spike and Faye more than anything else...it's going to be a comedic satire and just really stupid...but it's supposed to be stupid in order to be funny! Well, if you're curious on how this is going to work or why I'm doing this or how I came up with such a weird idea, you can just ask! LOL! Although I still don't know if I'm going to write it-the concept's pretty interesting, though. 


End file.
